


Find Me

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Silent Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: It was a gentle kiss, a soft kiss - a scared kiss. Iwaizumi didn't expect it, he didn't know how to react, but Oikawa stepped back before he had the time to.





	Find Me

«Please find me.» Oikawa's voice was a whisper, and Iwaizumi had only a second to turn around before he took a step forward and kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss, a soft kiss - a scared kiss. Iwaizumi didn't expect it, he didn't know how to react, but Oikawa stepped back before he had the time to. Stepped back into the elevator, pressed a button, and smiled at him as the doors closed.

A sad smile. He didn't think Iwaizumi felt the same. He thought he would hate him. He thought he would get angry.

He had to find him.

He sprinted to the staircase.

 

_«Iiiwaaa-chan~!» His singsong voice reached his ears before he could put on earbuds, so he sighed and turned around, glaring at Oikawa._

_«Aren't we walking home together~?» Iwaizumi didn't reply at first. He put on his earbuds - although he left the music off - and closed his bag before throwing it over his shoulder. He looked at him for a moment, before heading for the door._

_«No.» He caught his expression with the corner of his eye, and he had to stop and do a double take. Looking at him, he was pouting in an almost comical way, trying to give him puppy eyes, but Iwaizumi couldn't shake the feeling that he saw him truly hurt for a second there._

_«Iwa-chan! So mean! Why not?!» He scoffed without even meaning to, glaring at him. His thoughts raced for a second, unsure on whether to reply or not - it's not like he was bothered or anything, so why wouldn't he speak his mind freely? He hesitated anyway, before turning to the door again._

_«Don't you have a promise to keep? I saw those girls asking you to walk home together,» he paused for a second, his voice more emotional than he'd like, and reigns himself in, «don't be an ass.» He grabbed the door knob with his hand, but hesitated. Oikawa was silent, but Iwaizumi just felt his smiling gaze on his back. He tried to shrug it off, opening the door and stepping out, but Oikawa just followed quietly, and he broke._

_«What!?» He whipped around to face him and, sure enough, he was grinning._

_«Are you jealous~?» He scoffed and turned around to walk away, but Oikawa lagged behind only a second to close the door behind them before following, wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

_«I told them I already had someone special to walk home with! I couldn't leave you alone, could I, Iwa-chan~?» He had to admit, his heart skipped a beat for a second. He frowned and looked at him, but his smile was as bright as ever. When he rolled his eyes and sighed, silently accepting, Oikawa somehow got even brighter, pulling him slightly closer._

_As he started to chat away, both of them realised they wouldn't want to trade that time together with anything in the world._

 

It took only a minute, half a minute maybe, to rush down the stairs and to the elevator, slamming his hand on the button. His brain was still trying to understand what was going on, what happened, what he was going to say... but when the doors opened, the elevator was empty. Wrong level.

«Shit,» he swore under his breath and ran to the stairs again, going down the steps two at a time. He almost collided with Oikawa when, rounding the corner in a rush, he took a second to realise he was there. They were both staring at each other wide-eyed, time almost standing still, and it wasn't until Iwaizumi saw him take a nervous gulp that he realised he needed to say something, do something, anything before he could take a step back from him.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out - what could he say? How was he supposed to tell him that he had liked him for longer than he could put a finger on? That every flirty remark towards someone else was like a stab to his stomach? That he had told himself that watching over Oikawa would have been enough for him?

How was he supposed to say that he never thought this would happen, and now he's unprepared, but he never wanted to let him go?

His mouth closed, a newfound determination filling him, and he decided that he wasn't going to say anything. Showing would be enough.

He placed a hand behind his neck, steadying the both of them but leaving Oikawa free to step back if he wanted. A light blush in his cheeks, his eyes widening a little, but his body pressing ever so slightly closer to Iwaizumi were enough an answer. He closed the gap, and kissed him. A soft kiss, again, but no fear in it this time.

When he leaned back, Oikawa flashed him one of his brightest smiles, sending butterflies in his stomach.

«You found me!» He scoffed, but his cheeks flushed, and he had to turn away; he felt like direct exposure to his brightness would make him melt. Maybe he did already, if his thoughts were so cheesy. Maybe he didn't mind too much.

«Of course I did.» He didn't say anything more, but that was enough for the both of them. They never needed many words to understand each other; they needed no words to agree on what this meant.

Empty of fear, Oikawa's teasings returned. But as they walked home together, hand in hand, Iwaizumi accepted it wasn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I want to apologise if Oikawa is a little OOC. I'm hoping not, but when you try to show a more serious and a bit hopeless side of a character that doesn't show his serious side often, this is what happens. I have been lagging behind on Haikyuu!! updates, and I'm now very very out of the loop, I'll be honest. But I had this adorable idea in a dream, and I thought, why not? I've been stuck in a writing block, so at least this helped me get some bricks out of that awful wall. (Although I'm still as hopeless with titles as ever...)  
> I hope you've enjoyed it, please do leave a comment if you've got constructive criticism for me!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
